Pardon Me
by Meirou
Summary: An emotional, dramatic piece set to the song, "Pardon Me," by Incubus. I do not own Sailor Moon.


The song, "Pardon Me," is property of the band, Incubus. I do not own Sailor Moon. Please enjoy this piece! And reviews are always welcome!   
  
  
Pardon Me  


  
  
_Pardon me while I burst   
Pardon me while I burst _  
  
Serena sat at her desk, emotions swirling in her mind and in her soul. It was clear things were wrong, so utterly wrong. And her world...rocked by their statements, or much more by the glint in their eyes. The girls...her friends...betrayal? No, it was something she never thought would happen. Then again, it just did.   
  
_A decade ago, I never thought I would be   
At twenty three on the verge of spontaneous combustion, woe is me   
But I guess that it comes with the territory   
An ominous landscape of never-ending calamity _  
  
They didn't want her as a leader. Said she was weak, a cry-baby, and a whining little girl. She wasn't determined enough like Raye, she wasn't smart enough like Amy. In fact, they told Serena with their expressions she wasn't good enough period. The odangoed blonde was sick and tired of having to protecting people. Tried to fight for peace and justice, and in return received nothing. All she did receive was the ingrateful jeers of her once loyal friends, and the whole-heartedly oblivious civilians of the world. In short, she was fighting a cause they didn't believe, one they didn't know. She gave up her world, and sacrificed all so everyone could be happy. In the end, Serena ended up miserable, and watched as piece by piece, her world began to crumble.  
  
_I need you to hear. I need you to see.   
That I have had all I can take   
And exploding seems like a definite possibility   
To me _  
  
Her mind was made up, and now it was time to recognize her anger, and to release it. She didn't care who she frightened, or who she offended. Serena felt she deserved recognition, at least a soft thank you, but instead, she would turn her back on the world for its act of likewise insubordination.   
  
_So Pardon me while I burst into flames   
I've had enough of the world, and its people's mindless games   
So Pardon me while I burn, and rise above the flame   
Pardon me, pardon me. I'll never be the same _  
  
The young blonde's gaze fell onto the shining broach upon her desk. Its royal sparkle made her bitter and now nothing could quell her determination. Her fragile hands came to clutch the moon broach, blue eyes nearly glowing with hate. Serena clasped the hood of her coat, and made her way down the stairs, running out of the house with her thoughts reeling.   
  
_Not, two days ago I was having a look in a book   
And I saw a picture of a guy fried up above his knees   
I said I can relate _  
  
The long trails of blonde that streamed from her odangoes whipped on the wind behind her as she ran. The late afternoon sunlight was quickly fading, and an evening chill was beginning to set in. Nevertheless, she continued on her fervent journey. To where she was headed, even Serena did not know, but trusted that her heart would guide her.   
  
It wasn't long until she took in her surrounding, her slim legs legs still moving at a quick pace. A few, sad looking individuals were seated on the benches of the street corner, their eyes downcast. How many times had she seen it, and without a second thought, dove in to relieve their sorrows? For once she wished that someone would come to her aid...that someone would just go to her side, place an understanding hand on her shoulder and comisserate along with her.   
  
But it was not to be. None of it was. Perhaps she was being selfish, an indignant Princess who would only bring more destruction as opposed to regaining her dignity. Though it was something she refused to believe. Even still, just as she passed those few people, in spite of herself she stopped. In light of all her anger and her pain, she stopped in her tracks, frozen as she looked on helplessly.  
  
A now frigid breeze picked up and seemed to throw itself at Serena cruelly, as icy lavender and ruby hues took to the sky, announcing the setting of the sun. Her arms involuntarily wrapped around her body, desperately forcing away the cold. Her eyes, however, remained on the couple across the street, whose arms sullenly wrapped around the other. They were impoverished...and lost. That much Serena knew and instantly she felt guilty.   
  
'Am I doing this for all of the wrong reasons?' Though her conclusions were proven wrong. A young woman passed by the couple and offered them some spare change, and the couple smiled in gratitude. As the woman went on her way, the two revealed their true natures as they pulled a large sum of dollar bills from their worn coats, counting them greedily. They were imposters, posing as the poor to score easy change. Serena realized instantly how sick her world was...and wanted nothing to do with saving it.  
  
_Cause lately I've been thinking of combustication   
As a welcomed vacation from  
The burdens of the planet earth, like gravity, hypocrisy, and the perils of being in 3-D...   
And thinking so much differently _  
  
It was then that Serena's pace picked up again, and she was off like a flash, bitter from the events just passed. How could those people be so heartless? That woman gave to them out of the goodness of her heart, willing them nothing but happiness and luck. So what did they do? Turned around and greedily counted their fortunes, in the name of selfish prosperity. To Serena it sounded all too familiar.   
  
'I'm not wrong,' her thoughts rang out clear in her mind, 'I'm taking back my life. I'm turning these hateful accusations around and regaining my dignity. Princess or not, I will always be me and no one can change that! I won't allow them to try...'  
  
Her race through the streets--her race for freedom--quickly drew her to a familiar place. Juuban Park was empty now, and was eerily silent. Her thoughts found it perfect for its purpose. She's come here so many times before, only filled with happiness and excitement. Perhaps this would be the last time she ever looked at it that way again. Perhaps this would be the end of her purpose. Was she really needed if all they ever did was complain? Maybe they were right...all of them. Maybe she was unfit to rule, unfit to lead or fight in the name of justice. Even so, she had to know. Had to know if her choice was the right one. Serena slowed at the gates, pressing her hands to the cool steel grating of the gate. The air was dreadfully cold now, how suiting.   
  
With a slight push, the gates slid open and her lithe form entered the park. The vibrant colors of sunset were dulling now and giving way to the dark hues of night. Streams of blonde waving gently on the wind behind her, Serena touched the fingers of her right hand to her broach and silently moved on. Just beyond the playground she could see the sparkling waters of the lake in the midst of the chilled evening. The trees around were lit aflame with the autumn foliage. Fall had once been a time she loved...now it seemed to be a hateful reminder of the cold inside of her. Her jacket rustled lightly, and the wide-eyed young woman came to rest at the water's edge, taking in its beauty with a half-interested glance.   
  
The water was icy to the touch, and Serena recoiled at the sensation. The soft cry of a dove in the distance caught her attention, and slowly her gaze lifted to the night sky above. A few dim stars sparkled above, their light a feeble attempt at solice. It was not, however, their presence that irritated the young woman. The pale beams of the crescent move now became evident and were cast upon her like a spotlight from heaven. It was now or never.   
  
_Pardon me while I burst into flames   
I've had enough of the world, and it's people's mindless games_   
  
The blonde Princess, dressed in normal attire, rose from a kneeling position beside the waters, and stood fully erect. Her glare came to rest upon the celestial body above, her eyes fiery and her heart lit ablaze with furious passion. A violent hand came to her chest, and harshly ripped the broach from the bow of her school uniform. Another wind tore through, her jacket nearly thrown off of her small body. Angrily, she pulled it back over her shoulders and shot the sky another glare.   
  
The hand clasping her broach fell to her side, and slowly she spoke. "I was chosen to be their leader...and now they have decided that I am unfit. If I am not worthy to bear this crown, to bear this gift...then what is my purpose?" Her eyes dropped and suddenly tears filled them.   
  
Continuing with a shaky voice, she raised her broach to the sky. "Why did you give me this gift, that has now become a curse? Why was I chosen to bear the pain of millions? Why am I unfit to lead them? I tried my hardest, and all I wanted was to do the right thing. It seems that my efforts are worthless and nothing I do will ever suffice."   
  
She wiped a tear from her eye mournfully. "I fought for love and peace and never once thought of my own safety. I only wanted for my friends to be safe...I only wanted to help everyone. And now I can't even help myself. I am alone and unwanted and even the position I have been chosen for...now seems to choose another misguided soul. Well...choose them! Take away from me this so-called gift and give it to another unsuspecting goof! I want my life back...I want my dignity!"   
  
_Pardon me while I burn, and rise above the flame   
Pardon me, pardon me. I'll never be the same   
Never be the same...yeah _  
  
"I hate what I have become, and I am tired of trying to be what everyone else wants! I didn't mean to be selfish...I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I just want to be me, I just want to be happy again. Is that too much to ask? You god forsaken moon...a vendictive past that clings to my soul with bony fingers! I hate you! Take back this curse and keep it! I denounce you! Do you hear me?" her voice screamed out on the wind. Tears fell from her eyes, the salty taste infiltrating the corners of her mouth.   
  
_Pardon me while I burst into flames.   
Pardon me, pardon me, pardon me.   
So pardon me while I burst into flames. _  
  
"I DENOUNCE YOU!" her shaky, but pained voice continued. Her hair whipped around her wildly as the wind picked up again; the autumn foliage around swayed on its current. The moon above seemed to glow brighter at her declaration, almost in mourning.   
  
And with a violent sob, she drew back her arm and forcefully flung the broach high into the air. Stray beams of moonlight caught on its surface as it tumbled through the air sadly. "I denounce you..." she sobbed, falling to her knees. Awaiting the splash of her future falling into the water, she remained there, tears overflowing. Her hands came to cover her face, silently trying to muffle the sobs. The gratifying sound that she awaited, however, did not come.  
  
After a few moments of silence, her eyes, which had been hidden behind her shaking hands, lifted to the sky, and widened in frozen shock. A fresh wave of tears poured as she realized what was taking place. A small ball of golden light floated above the frigid waters, the moon broach kept safe within it. The glow seemed to brighten with each moment that she watched it, and slowly Serena dried her eyes. Rising from her collapsed position upon the ground, she wiped her legs clean of dust--her eyes never leaving the light.   
  
_I've had enough of the world, and it's people's mindless games   
So pardon me while I burn, and rise above the flame _  
  
"Why?" she called out softly, her question directed at the moon above, blue eyes filled with pain. "Why are you doing this to me?" Her gaze returned to the broach and she clasped her hands at her chest. It glowed ever brighter, and the broach seemed renewed in life.  
  
"Please, I beg of you," she cried softly, bowing her head in prayer, "choose another." A softer, more understanding breeze caressed her cheeks, its gentle whir fading as she looked up. Her once sullen, sorrowful gaze changed.   
  
_Pardon me, pardon me. I'll never be the same   
Pardon me, never be the same_  
  
The broach was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
